


And All He Knew Was Pain

by frostedroyaltea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen is The Flash, Chronic Pain, Drabble, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Particle Accelerator Explosion (The Flash TV 2014), Short, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: from Tumblr about how babies always cry since they're in pain and later they just get used to it and no one ever remembers it
Relationships: Barry Allen & Henry Allen & Nora Allen
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from Tumblr about how babies always cry since they're in pain and later they just get used to it and no one ever remembers it

All babies cried. It was an inevitable part of raising one. 

The Allen’s grew concerned, however, when their little Barry didn’t stop crying. His terrible two’s were quite terrible, though for him instead of the people around him. He was constantly sobbing and crying out. 

His parents didn’t know what to do. They took him to the doctor and they found nothing wrong with him physically. Barry couldn’t tell them, his vocabulary wasn’t big enough, that itself was another problem. 

Nobody knew what was wrong with little Barry Allen. He was perfectly healthy other than the constant crying and pained cries.

No specialist knew what was wrong either. There were many tests done, all of them coming back negative. 

Nothing was found out, no one knew what was wrong, and he suffered for it.


	2. Chapter 2

His entire life all he knew was pain.

It continued throughout his entire life. Somethings dulled it; medication, therapy, and meditation oddly enough.

He eventually grew used to it but sometimes it would rear itys ugly head, blasting him with flames.

It was a struggle.

After the lightning he expected it to be worse but oddly enough it was better. Caitlin said it was probably because of his regenerating cells. 

They never did find out what was wrong with him, what caused the pain. But it was gone. And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
